In the case of a device of the type mentioned in the introduction, which is well-known from practice, the transport and positioning unit is formed as a rotary table with at least one component holder disposed in a stationary manner thereon at its periphery. When the rotary table rotates, the component holder is moved in a circle to the machining stations disposed outside this circle. The changing of a component holder is cumbersome. A changing device must first be used to remove the component holder which is to be changed from the rotary table and to place it outside the device. The new component holder is picked up at a storage point and transported to the rotary table by the changing device. Furthermore, a device of this type requires a large amount of space and can rarely be adapted to pre-existing spaces.